


Blue And Yellow Don't Make Green

by seonfloweur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonfloweur/pseuds/seonfloweur
Summary: to donghyuck, renjun is blue. and to renjun, donghyuck is yellow. but they don't make green because they don't get together.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Blue And Yellow Don't Make Green

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this would be my first time posting here in ao3. english is not my first language so i apologize for my grammar errors (as well as typos). i hope you like it <3

Sometimes I'm wondering if there are things that are meant for each other. Why do we have to meet someone that we will never get to see again?

It was a fine day during my summer vacation. It's one of the definition of happiness as we get to rest. No school, just stay-at-home. I don't need to socialize with other people, it's against my will.

I looked out the window of my grandmother's small hut at a beach we're staying in. The sun and clouds were happily dancing together as the former was shining so bright, adding light and emphasis to the latter. The view made me smile. The sky looked so beautiful that day, it was smiling cheerfully at me.

So, I decided to go out. I wanted to admire more the sky and feel the breeze of the wind and the sound of the sea waves. They were relaxing and calming, I like it so much.

I told my grandmother I was going out and she let me. I hugged her before I left the hut, telling her I'd come back before lunch.

I walked by the seashore, just admiring the sea. It was so pleasing to look at. It was clear and I could literally see the rocks underneath.

Until suddenly, I felt something hit the back of my head while having a peaceful walk. It hurts. "Ouch! Who did that?"

"Hey, I'm sorry." I turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was a figure of a boy. He has sunkissed skin, his complexion was being emphasized due to the light coming from the sun. He was pouting while running towards me. "I didn't mean to."

I furrowed my eyebrows and picked up the rock he just threw at me. "Here. Don't do it again." He just nodded and grabbed the rock from my palm. His skin was warm.

"We can be friends." I creased my forehead. I was confused as to why did he suddenly say that. "I mean, can we be friends?"

I chuckled, "We just met. And besides, you're probably just having a vacation here. We will never meet again."

He pouted, "At least I can say I made a friend here, right? My name's Donghyuck. You?" He reached out his hand to offer me a handshake, I guess.

I sighed and shook his hand. His warmth gave me tingles in my back. "Renjun." I replied and let go of his hand immediately.

"Renjun." he repeated and smiled widely. He has pretty smile that seems like it could cure my anxiety and depression. I couldn't resist smiling back at him.

I jolted back to reality when I realized I was staring at him. Stupid. "Why were you playing with rocks?" I asked instead.

"Oh. No, I was collecting pretty rocks and shells, sort of a souvenir for me. But that one was ugly, I had to throw it back to the sea. But then it hit you, so I'm really sorry." he grinned apologetically.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about it. Just be careful next time not to hit someone when throwing things." He nodded and smiled again. There's something about his smile that makes my heart flutter and the butterflies in my stomach ramble. "Oh, and hey! Don't call rocks ugly, they have feelings too, you know!" 

"Non-living things don't have feelings, silly." he giggled and ruffled my hair. I just pouted and pushed my hair back to fix it.

We sat by the seashore and just stared at the beautiful waves of the sea. I suddenly turned to him when I noticed the sunlight beamed at him, making his skin glow. He has so much melanin in him, it was almost amazing.

"Hey, something in my face?" I realized I was staring at him when he called me. Ugh, that was so embarrassing. He had a confused expression painted on his face.

"Uh, n-nothing." I stammered. "I just... I was just examining your face." I mumbled. Why did I even say that? Stupid me.

"You were examining my face? Why?" I saw his lips quirked up into a smirk, "Do you find me pretty?"

"N-no! Of course not." I looked away and cupped my cheek. I was burning shade of red, it's his fault.

"Sure, you don't." He winked. I rolled my eyes to hide my blush. He was so annoying.

The next day, we met again on the same spot, by the seashore. I saw him making a sandcastle.

"That's cute." I giggled and he got startled that he almost ruined his art.

"Goodness! Don't scare me like that. I thought you're some stranger." He sighed. "Sit next to me?"

I nodded and sat on the spot next to him. He put down his mini bucket and toy shovel on the sand before sitting properly. "You're good at it." I told him.

"Thanks." he smiled shyly. "Hey, I have something to tell you." I just hummed as a sign to make him continue. "You look like a blue."

I furrowed my eyebrows confusedly and curiously. Why did he suddenly say that? "Why do I look like a blue?"

"I'll explain to you next time." he laughed so softly, it went in my ear and got out of my other ear. "Help me continue this castle?" Despite being still confused, I nodded.

"Well, you look like a yellow." He stared at me, smiling, and I swear, he's the prettiest person I've ever laid my eyes on.

After few days, we saw each other again. I was so happy to see him, because for the past days that I didn't get to see him, I was so sad that I always look out the window to check if he was there.

Seeing him makes my body to have the urge to hug him. "Hey!"

"Hey!" He waved at me and we both sat by the seashore. "Did you miss me?"

"No." I lied. I saw his face saddened as he looked down. I laughed after shortly, "I was kidding. Of course, I missed you."

He looked up at me and his face was so bright and shining, and he was smiling from ear to ear. "Great! Because I missed you too." he giggled. His giggles are becoming one of my favorite sound in the world.

"Hey, Donghyuck," He just hummed. "uhm, I remembered what you told me last time. You were going to explain to me why I look like a blue. I don't look like some kind of avatar, do I?"

He suddenly laughed. It was music to my ears. "You silly! You don't look like an avatar." He was laughing so hard.

I couldn't help but to laugh too, at myself for saying that, and with him. His laugh is so contagious, and it brings joy to my soul. "If not, then what? Why am I blue?" I stopped laughing. 

"You know how blue is so versatile? Blue symbolizes serenity. When you see blue, it can bring you to the tranquility of your surroundings. Like this, when where at the beach, you can feel relaxed and calm. But also, blue can represent melancholy. Sometimes when you're feeling blue, you can't think properly and just feel like the whole world is against you." he replied and sighed. "When the first time I saw you, I feel inspired and you motivated me to continue with my life, but then I realized I need to leave soon so I won't be able to see you again, like what you said, and that makes me sad."

I was just staring at him while he was talking. And honestly, I didn't know what to say. I suddenly felt sad knowing that he needed to leave soon. I want him to stay with me.

"And one more thing, blue is my favorite color and you might be my favorite person in the world." He smiled slightly. It was genuine and fond as he stared back at me. My heart started beating faster than normal and my whole body just melted. "Why do you think I look like a yellow?"

I gulped. "You look like a yellow because you're so bright and shining, I feel like an ice cream underneath your light." I began so I needed to continue. He was just staring at him, like he was listening attentively and he was intrigued by what I was going to say. "You're yellow because of the way your smiles and laughs bring happiness to my soul which I longed for, the way they can cure my anxiety and depression, and they fill up the void inside my heart."

He was smiling. His smiles never fade away, like it was painted onto his face permanently. "Yellow's your favorite color?" he whispered.

I nodded, "And you might be my most favorite person in the world, too." I whispered back. 

He leaned closer and pressed his forehead on mine. My blood rushed through my cheeks making them burn a shade of red in a good way. "May I?" he asked and I nodded.

Our lips were pressed together and it was the best thing ever happened to me. Electricity rushed through my vein and it made me shiver down my spine. I don't want to let go. Can he just stay with me forever?

The next day, we're laying on a bench, squeezing into each other on that small space. My head on top of his chest and his hand was wrapped around my thin (according to him) waist.

"Hey, Renjun!" he called.

"Hm?" I looked up at him, smiling.

He was staring down at hum already, smiling back, "I would like to sing for you."

I nodded, "Sure. I'd like to hear your angel-like voice, Donghyuck."

He chuckled and cleared his throat. He pressed a short peck on my cheek before he started singing.

His voice is so beautiful, it soothes me so much, I could listen to it every day and every night. Soon, it sent me to my dreamland which he's in too.

The next thing I knew, it was nearly the end of summer. Time flies so fast. School was coming again. I literally hate going to school, I wish I could stay here with my grandparents. And I wish yellow could stay with me as well.

"Hey, blue, we're leaving tomorrow." He told me that night. I didn't reply. What was I supposed to say? Should I feel happy that he's leaving? "It's so ironic that your name means yellow yet I call you blue." he suddenly said and chuckled.

I turned to him and sighed. "Can we extend this vacation? I don't want you to leave." I confessed as I clenched my fist behind my back, so hard that my long nails were pressed deeply on my palm. My eyes were starting to water but I was trying my best not to let my tears flow down my cheeks. It would a shame to cry in front of him.

"Even if we extend the vacation, we still have to leave." He stared at my eyes. His pretty brown eyes were twinkling brightly, I could stare at them all night. "But who knows if we see each other again, hm?"

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. It hurts. So instead, I looked up at the sky to prevent myself from crying, and I saw the moon shining by the clouds. "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"

I heard him chuckled, "It is."

I turned to him and smiled, "Do you know what that means?"

"I love you." He smiled back.

I held his hand and interlaced our fingers together. He laughed softly as he looked at our fingers. He then leaned closer to me and pressed a small kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I don't want to let go. Stay with me forever, please." I bit my bottom lip, my hand squeezing on his.

"We'll see each other again someday. Well, I really hope we will. Because I will miss you. I won't forget you, blue."

"I will always remember you, yellow. I'll miss you too, so much."

I wished I didn't let go of his hand that night. I wished I at least gave him a tight hug. I wished we didn't have to part. I wished I told him more of how much I love him.

Every summer vacation, I'm always waiting by the same spot where we used to be, waiting for him to come back. I miss him so much. His hugs, his kisses, his touches, his voice that makes me weak, his smiles that could cure diseases, his giggles and laughs that make me happy. I miss everything about him.

It's been five years and I'm still waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this. let me know what you think, i'd love to read some feedbacks :D you can also follow me on twitter @/wondrouslee and let's be mutuals. thank you for reading! <3


End file.
